Humans of a Higher Plane
by Marsile
Summary: Ichigo starts experimenting with his spirit energy early on and eventually his friends come in to


This story is a very different remake of an old deleted story of mine

Humans of a Higher Plane

His name is Kurosaki Ichigo a sixteen year old soul-seer. What that mean is that he could see spirits of the dead both good and bad. The term "good" spirits it said very loosely as some "good" spirits could be very malicious and would become bad spirits faster than a true "good" spirit. The… bad spirits were beings that were very adamant on trying to eat him and he eventually found out, through forced meditation from his martial arts sensei, he had an abundance of energy that needed to be quelled so they wouldn't be interested in him.

Doing so wasn't what could be called easy as he needed literally spend all of his free time off from things to learn to control his energy. Luckily, his sensei forced him to meditate at an early age or he would have been dead long ago as his energy would have uncontrollable. What was a great benefit was that afterwards, he was able to manipulate his energy to push and pull things toward him. Also he was able to enhance his body with it. All of this happened when he was just ten.

Later he got tired of just the 'basic' enhancements and eventually moved the energy in a motion that let his movements 'fly'. To give examples was that if he punched an invisible force would come and hit whatever was directly in front him. Of course if he was to have a body part flat out like if he was to chop or kick with his foot straight a blade like extension would happen and potentially fatally injure, or even kill, a person. Eventually Ichigo got tired of the bad spirits attacking him and fought back.

Though to do so he had to first lead to some secluded part of Karakura or else he'd be seen as a menace to society and either sent to jail or to the government to be experimented upon. Of course after the first few attempts he had to drag his three-quarters dead body back home and be practically interrogated and he would swear in front of the Big One that he saw an understanding look in his father's eyes. Also in those first times he was never able to kill the hollow only give it wounds. After those first few times he found out that their weak points were their odd masks.

When he killed them he saw them dissolve into particles that felt like his own energy, but distinctly different in the way that it felt more evil. Curiously he stuck his hand through the dissipating energy and began to scream in extreme agony as the bad energy fused into his being. He blacked out before the transfusion was even finished. A couple hours later, when he woke up, he noticed that he now had to sets of energy and was very happy. Even though his second set was way smaller than his first set.

The difference didn't matter his second set was definitely more potent and powerful than his first set ever could. Also his second set seemed to be better at dealing damage than his first set and now only used his first set to reinforce his defense. Ichigo noticed that the more bad spirits he killed the higher his bad energy grew and was scared, even if the other energy was better it made him more angry so he tried to find a way to also increase his regular energy. The only way that he noticed was to absorb the ambient energy around him.

He noticed as he became more proficient with his energy they started turning into something more advanced like a compressed ball that shot outwards and fireballs. One time he got cocky and the bad spirit literally separated his soul from his body and during the moment he blacked out he met beings that came from his soul. He wasn't able to understand what their names were but he knew that they were his knew zanbatou and obviously separate gauntlets with claws sharper than his extremely sharp energy blades. Oddly enough the weapons seemed to shrink to fit the size of his body to his body.

At first the weapons were obscenely heavy for his young body but after just a few short months Ichigo could use the weapons relatively easy. He also got better at sensing latent energy thanks to his absorbing of, the now dwindling, ambient energy of Karakura. Along with this came the revelation that many of his friends had more than average, but still not enough to see spirits, amounts of energy. When he thought back on it, he was a bit tired of fighting the hollows all by himself and began leaking subtle amounts of his First Set energy into his friends.

Slowly he could see the knowledge of the spirits finding their way into his eyes, but unfortunately they seemed not able to get a weapon even after their soul was separated from their bodies. Though he could see that Orihime and Chad seemed to have gained some other type of power that seemed to manifest from some items of significance to them. Later on he noticed Mizuiro developed some type of power thanks to his special object of his phone. He seemed to be able to do something with electricity as well some form of telepathy.

It wasn't until Tatsuki won the championship medal for being the best woman fighter in Japan did she get the power to shift and part of her body into a part of an animal. Keigo didn't get his object of significance until he got the keys to a convertible he 'acquired' from his sister. It seemed he had control over metals. Ichigo was happy to see that they liked to experiment on their own and eventually he told them and brought them into a group he made he decided to call Zetsuningen. This was the start of the most powerful humans in existence.


End file.
